


Eye to Eye

by homewonpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sad Fluff, it’s my first time doing this, jaepil, wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homewonpil/pseuds/homewonpil
Summary: “Pil. Love, tell me about your day first before we launch into a sob fest.”“Just a few more seconds,” Wonpil crushes him tighter. Jae pulls apart and grins fondly. “Okay, now for my similarly appalling day.”alternatively, an au where jae is an aspiring actor and wonpil is an aspiring model and they both get rejected for their “odd” eyes
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Eye to Eye

The sun hangs low behind the canvas of palm trees lined up on the street. Wonpil takes small strides on the sidewalk, swallowed in the white noise of cracked asphalt and cars drifting by. His eyebrows are furrowed and lips a thin line, but they soften upon meeting his favorite eyes.

“Jaehyungie hyung,” he calls to the boy stepping out of the beaten rust-colored car they rented a few days ago. “How did it go?”

“Come here.”

Jae’s shoulders visibly slump. He grips threads of his boyfriend’s black hair and forms little space buns. A few strands stick out. Cute. With his arms still reaching out, they stare at each other with downturned mouths and tilted heads.

Wonpil hums lowly, “I take it things didn’t go well for you too.”

“Too?” Jae raises an eyebrow. He tells Wonpil he’ll park the car on an idle street, and they sit on a bench that creaks at their weight. He proceeds to recount the open casting call.

-

An indie film is hitting the theaters next season, and they‘re looking for someone to play a small but crucial role.

A woman’s voice rings in the hallway as she yells for the next person. It’s Jae’s turn. He almost stumbles over air. His heart pounds the same rate people come in and out without second calls. The static whir of fluorescents greets him inside, and the panel proceed to make him read an excerpt of the script. Words force through his now dulling panic as he rides the rhythm of the thing he loves doing the most. Acting. He drags and picks up the pace on every syllable that needs to be. Upon finishing, the director simply nods with an ambiguous bearing.

“Your voice carries the right weight. Jaehyung, was it? Jaehyung, I’m afraid your eyes are too small to capture the raw emotion our character needs for the big screen,” the director says. “Next.”

-

Wonpil’s eyes seem to smoke. They’re trained on the rolling hills below them.  
A rather tense expression for such a calming view, Jae thinks. He laughs half-heartedly.

“That’s absurd.” Wonpil’s tone rises, and a goldfinch perched nearby flies off. An ache swells in his chest so immense it threatens to burst against its walls. He grabs ahold of Jae’s shoulders and pulls him into a firm hug. He notices his slight tremble.

“Pil. Love, tell me about your day first before we launch into a sob fest.”

“Just a few more seconds,” Wonpil crushes him tighter. Jae pulls apart and grins fondly. “Okay, now for my similarly appalling day.”

Wonpil sucks in his breath and fiddles with the zipper of the jacket Jae put on him. He feels a stifling dryness in his throat. Jae notices the dew forming in his boyfriend’s eyes but doesn’t interrupt.

-

It’s been hours. Wonpil clicks his heels on the linoleum and adjusts the creases in his white shirt for the tenth time that minute. Wonpil’s nervous trance is broken when the door creaks open. The literal door to the audition room, the metaphorical door to a defining moment in his career. He arches his back and walks.

In contrast to his elfin physique, Wonpil’s strut is bold. Striking. The subtlest pink eyeshadow dusts his eyes that stare right at the clients. He carries the whole room with him in each step. When asked the standard questions, his witty but calculated responses earn him glances of approval. The casting agent clasps her hands together when she seems contented, and Wonpil bites his glossed lips. He feels the iron grip he had over himself just seconds ago turn to jelly.

“Your face has beautiful structure. Your body, walk, and vibrant personality really sell. Love, the only problem in your way are your eyes. They’re not quite... right? Unfortunately, that won’t book commercial with us. Our company looks for that. An opportunity elsewhere, darling.”

-

They’re staring at each other now. The afternoon tangle of shadows and light paints a warm glow on their eyes. Eyes full of intensity, eyes full of conviction, eyes that others could not appreciate.

“Tell me honestly,” Wonpil pleads. “Are my eyes unattractive?”

“Absolutely not. They’re attractive in their own way. They’re magnetizing. Endearing. They hold so much of the eagerness you have for everything, yet they remind me of patience.”

“Hyung, yours remind me of crescents. The moon not in all its glory but in its growth. It’s awful, really. They don’t see the simultaneous unrest and control in your gaze, behind a camera or not.”

Jae kisses the top of Wonpil’s head. Then his forehead. He whispers I love you’s against it. His lips litter butterfly kisses on his left eye then his right. They’re salty with tears, but he doesn’t mind. He reminds Wonpil of how talented he is. He pecks his button nose, his reddened cheeks, and finally, he tilts his head a bit to kiss his lips.

It’s frantic. There’s a sense of yearning to let the other know of the rare charm they want to get drunk on every night. Wonpil’s arms latch tightly around Jae’s neck and the other rubs circles into Wonpil’s back. Wonpil’s crying and Jae is too. The older deepens the kiss, but the younger simply laughs against it. It’s a blur of gradient skies and lamp post lights, of frustration and satisfaction.

“You’re gonna star in my own movie. They’ll see.”

“I’m booking you at Jae Model Management.”

Wonpil smacks Jae’s chest and pouts. Jae throws his head back laughing, confused but fond. He then carries the smaller on his back.

“Come on. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first day6 fic! i wrote this in may but never got around to posting it. i hope u like it! leave me comments or constructive criticism pls 🥺


End file.
